Emails after Countryside
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Set after the Countryside ep in season 1. Tosh emails Jack about how good Ianto was out in the field. Jack emails Ianto hsi praises. Tosh/Ianto friendship Jack/Ianto friendship...maybe a bit more (Janto) ;) ENJOY!


Torchwood Interface Messages.

**From:**** Toshiko**

**To:****Jack**

Hey, Jack.

I know you said that letting Ianto out in the field wasn't your best idea, but I want to tell you that I believe you are wrong. I don't mean to sound rude, because that is not my intention. I just wanted to tell you how efficient Ianto was when we were on that mission. He was very organised; he had everything from a flash light to provisions, and even my PDA! Which was a vital piece of equipment after the SUV was stolen. He tried to keep calm even when we both saw the most off putting things, and watched over me whilst I was unconscious, devising a plan of escape (he even found a weapon out of nowhere to protect us both…he was like my guardian angel). He tried to keep us safe and knew about target stress points in the door! That surprised me, he's more attuned to being a field agent than I first thought, and when those…things (I can't liken them to humans, not for what they did) came for us, he knew what the consequences for disobedience was, yet he still made a signal and told me to run. He got the worst of it. He sacrificed himself for me Jack. I will never forget that. How scared we both were, and still he thought of nothing other than helping me escape.

What I'm trying to say is…don't go too hard on him, praise him more than anything. We misjudged him and I regret it. I just want you to know that I trust him fully and he's a valued member of this team. After everything…he's earned the right to be treated equally. Just bare that in mind.

Thank you.

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh**

Thank you for letting me know Tosh. I didn't know what happened between you two, hell I didn't know how Ianto reacted on his first proper field mission, especially with something as complex as this. Aliens I can deal with, but humans?...I dare to think. There are so many things that could have gone wrong today and for that I am grateful that Ianto was paired with you. By the sounds of it he did extremely well and I am proud of you both. Yes, BOTH. Don't be hard on yourself Tosh, your presence held Ianto together too, you guided him through it, and now your both inseparable! (Not that that's a bad thing, Ianto needs a good friend). Get some sleep, were having a team meeting tomorrow on this subject, I hope it doesn't bring back too many bad memories. I know you all want to put it to the back of your minds but some things need to be clarified.

Night,

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

I hope I'm not disturbing you, you've been down those archives for hours. I wonder what you're up to…I'm imagining you bending over endless amounts of folders and papers which no doubt you've organised. I would come down but after last time, (when I ACCIDENTLY knocked those piles of papers) i'm banned. Anyway, I know today was a challenge and you stepped up to the mark. Tosh has told me how efficient you were in the field today and I want to express how proud I am of you! You've been through a lot Ianto and I understand that. You really shined today and I'm making you a fully integrated field officer from now on. You can decline if you like, after all this is your choice, but you'd be an asset to the team and I don't know why I didn't involve you before…how stupid I've been! Anyway, we'll talk more tomorrow, get some sleep. Don't work too hard! ;) Not unless its recreational haha!

P.s –You looked great in those jeans today ;)

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

Sir,

You are not disturbing me, I'm glad for the distraction if I'm honest. My mind was elsewhere. I believe Toshiko was exaggerating, I wasn't much use. Most of the time I was freaking out, she held me together and we got each other through it. I'm glad Tosh was there, she has been a good friend to me and this experience has brought us closer, I'm content for the company.

In answer to your question, I'd like to go out on field missions with the rest of the team if that's okay, only if you feel I'm up to it. You are the Captain after all. It gave me meaning and the adrenalin rush was welcome; apart from being dinner. Your praise is important to me. Thank you for believing in me, but I feel that Tosh sound be rewarded on this occasion.

P.s – Why thank you, sir. Although it is back to the suits tomorrow otherwise I'd feel unsuitably dressed for the work place.

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

Always the professional eh Ianto? I'm glad you've taken me up on my offer, I wouldn't have offered you it if I didn't think you were perfect for the job…boy are you perfect. Your only bad point is you're too modest! You did well out there! Celebrate with me tonight? I've got that southern whiskey you like ;)

P.s – Good, I like the suits, they make your ass look great…what am I saying…your ass is great! Not that you didn't look delectable in jeans ;)

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

Captain,

Thank you sir, but Toshiko and I are going to the local for a drink. We think we've earned it. You're more than welcome to tag along, the more the merrier. Although, you'd have to be on your best behaviour…

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

Don't mind if I do ;) I'm assuming Tosh has invited Owen? And I promise to stay out of trouble, and pants through the remainder of the night, although I can't be 100% on that…you know me! Captain Jack Attack!

**From: Ianto**

**To: Toshiko**

You were right, Jack's coming. Good job you invited Owen ;)

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

Knew it! You owe me a fiver, or a drink ;) Orrrr you can do a dare which involves putting on a show with Jack mowhaahahaha!

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

I'll buy you a drink. The dare was tempting but Owen would never let me live it down…and something tells me Jack with busy tonight taking in the sights; if you know what I mean.

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

Damn! There was me thinking I was going to have my own private show! Haha! Forget the drink, it was a silly dare anyway. See you tonight.

-The only sights Jack will be taking in is you ;)

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

Ill pay up. After all I'm a man of my word. See you tonight, and we'll see. A fiver says he wont ;)

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

Jack,

Your assumption is correct. Well, correct since the last half hour. As Tosh presumed that you would join us; which I owe her five pounds for by-the-way, we have already made the plans. Its 9pm sharp at The kok-Inn (Yes I know you may find that amusing but it is the nearest and cheapest place, and the residents don't seem to get too 'rowdy' as Owen so eloquently put it).

See you then?

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

I'll be there! And im sorry you lost a bet…although I would have thought more of you Mr Jones! There must be a Torchwood code of practice against that. Gambling in the work place! You should be ashamed of yourself.

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

Jack,

Good to hear. I will see you there. We will most probably leave together as that way it will be more efficient in terms of both fuel and save time when gathering. About the so called 'gambling', there is in fact a Torchwood code for that particular practice but I inform you that I was not breaching it technically because It was settled upon outside of the workplace.

Until tonight sir.

Ianto Jones.

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

Goodnight gorgeous! X

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

I believe that is harassment, sir ;)

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

You love it really… ;)

**From: Ianto **

**To: Jack**

No comment.


End file.
